


It Would Be Easy

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Old Friends, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, she used to be carefree. Not anymore. Not for a long while.





	It Would Be Easy

    You want to trust him. You want to look him over again and grasp at his hand like you did when the two of you were still young and invincible. It would be so easy. He’s standing there and you can’t help but think that he feels right. With his floppy, blonde hair and cerulean eyes, Leeland is more himself than you’ve ever seen.  
    “You have nothing to worry about. I know you. You’ll knock them off their feet, I’m sure of it. Don’t worry.” Easy for him to say. You shake your head because he really is still the same Leeland that you once knew. Relentlessly encouraging and optimistic and sure of himself and as breathtaking as ever. He’s the kind of person you want to believe.  
    “It’s hard not to worry when every shred of your being is in the background, screaming that no matter how hard you try, you will crash and burn and go down in flames.” his smile drops, but it’s back so quickly that you hope you might have imagined it being gone. You really are trying your best. The past few months have been a whirlwind of late nights, stress, and oh-god-when-was-the-last-time-I-ate, if you’re being completely honest. “But”, the voice in the back of your head sneers, “Leeland doesn’t know that. He thinks you’re still the same unmotivated mess you were when he left.”  
    You brush away that thought, looking back at the man in front of you. He didn’t think of you that way. You’re being irrational.  
    “Kait…” he starts, “you can’t possibly think that’s true. In all the time that I’ve known you, not once have you messed something up that horribly. You always excel.” You want to believe him. You want to trust that he is telling you the truth. You want to go back to the way things were with him, but he left. The hurricane that is Leeland Quinn tore a hole in your universe and disappeared, but now it’s back and you don’t know its intentions.  
    “You left. Things changed. Maybe you don’t know me very well anymore.”  
    This time, you’re not imagining the look of hurt on his face. At least three parts of you are screaming that you shouldn’t have done that, that Lee was your ally once and he could be again if you would just let him. He’s walking away and something in you wishes he got angry and fought with you.  
    You want to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to a friend of mine for the story idea :)


End file.
